Eleutheromanía
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Eleutheromanía: (n.) intenso e irresistible deseo de libertad. ¿Qué es la libertad? Una extraña palabra, un concepto demasiado abstracto como para comprenderlo. One-shot. (Las definiciones no son mías, están sacadas de la RAE)
**Eleutheromanía**

Libertad, interesante palabra.

¿Qué es la libertad?

 _1\. Facultad natural que tiene el hombre de obrar de una manera o de otra, y de no obrar, por lo que es responsable de sus actos._

 _2\. Estado o condición de quien no es esclavo._

 _3\. Estado de quien no está preso._

 _4\. Falta de sujeción y subordinación._

 _5\. En los sistemas democráticos, derecho de valor superior que asegura la libre determinación de las personas._

 _6\. Prerrogativa, privilegio, licencia._

 _7\. Condición de las personas no obligadas por su estado al cumplimiento de ciertos deberes._

 _8\. Contravención desenfrenada de las leyes y buenas costumbres._

 _9\. Licencia u osada familiaridad._

 _10\. Exención de etiquetas._

 _11\. Desembarazo, franqueza._

 _12\. Facilidad, soltura, disposición natural para hacer algo con destreza._

En los libros hay definiciones sobre ella, claro, hay definiciones de todo. Muchos supuestos sabios pretenden comprender algo con solamente definirlo. En el último que encontré había hasta 12 diferentes, todas correctas, todas incompletas. La libertad es un sentimiento, uno demasiado abstracto.

¿Qué es la libertad?

Simplemente es algo que nunca nadie ha tenido, algo que nadie conoce o comprende. Por eso el instinto del hombre es buscarla… pero solo los necios soñadores la persiguen pese a que no la encontrarán.

Cuando era niño, mi mente no abarcaba más que sed de venganza y destrucción, no me había planteado que necesitara nada más hasta que ese hombre me reveló lo que mi alma anhelaba. Probablemente me convirtió en uno de esos necios.

Con él, pude entrever el significado de ese término. Con él, estuve a punto de alcanzarlo.

Pero me lo arrebataron, demasiado pronto; dio su vida por mi "libertad".

Fue entonces cuando comencé a pensar qué era eso que era tan importante para él.

¿Qué es la libertad?

En sus últimas palabras le gritó a su asesino que yo la poseía. Se equivocó.

Los muros de la Ciudad Blanca, mi enfermedad… eso era lo que antes me impedía alcanzarla. Ese hombre se encargó de quitarme de los hombros ese peso. Paradójicamente, la venganza por su muerte es lo que me ata ahora.

Sé que, esté donde esté, Cora-san estará decepcionado conmigo por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad que él me otorgó pero no me arrepiento de nada; en algún lugar de mi alma, siento que la venganza me liberará. Y estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por ello.

Como primer paso para conseguirlo, me hice pirata. Se dice que son los hombres más libres de todos así que pensé que sería un buen primer paso para conseguir mi deseo además de tener plena autonomía a la hora de perseguir a mi presa.

Me considero una persona paciente y mis estrategias nunca fallan; por ello desde niño, comencé a planear cuidadosamente mi venganza en pos de mi libertad. Paso por paso, año por año, cada uno de mis movimientos estaba fríamente calculado.

Sin embargo fue en vano.

Desde siempre el ser humano ha hecho innumerables locuras persiguiendo el abstracto concepto llamado libertad y yo no soy la excepción.

No estoy muy seguro de cuándo o cómo ocurrió. Lo único que sé es que todo empezó cuando le propuse a ese imbécil capitán que hiciera una alianza conmigo.

A partir de ese momento todos mis planes se fueron al traste.

Él y toda su tripulación irresponsable.

No quedaba ni rastro de aquel hombre que había entrado con furia en mitad de una guerra para salvar a su hermano. Sólo un necio redomado exasperante.

Se me pasó por la cabeza que el trauma le hubiese dejado medio lelo pero los demás parecen acostumbrados a esto. También pensé que podría estar fingiendo, pero no, para nada, además aun puedo recordar cómo se había comportado aquella vez en Sabaody.

Determiné que era simplemente así de idiota.

Pensé, pobre de mí, que una tripulación que sigue a un capitán que no es más que un mocoso sería fácil de utilizar para mis propósitos. Gran error.

Me humillaron.

Me cambiaron el nombre.

Me sacaron de quicio.

Se negaron a seguir mis planes.

Y, como era de esperar, al final se largaron por su cuenta.

Irritante. Exasperante. Mortificante. Desesperante. Insoportable Mugiwara.

Un crío insensato, disparatado, imprudente, irreflexivo, descuidado, impetuoso con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara. No quedaba nada de aquel niño del que había tenido que recoger los pedazos rotos.

No podía imaginarme que ya lo hubiera olvidado todo, que pudiera dormir por las noches después de lo que había pasado, que hubiera pasado ya página. Me preguntaba por qué no se obsesionaba con una venganza como la mía, o cargaba con una culpa como la mía.

Concluí que sencillamente era gilipollas.

Pero poco a poco caí en su red sin percatarme.

En su impresionante barco pude darme cuenta de que había algo en el ambiente que pese a mis reticencias, me gustaba.

Comencé a responder a sus locuras.

No comprendo qué es lo que me está pasando, en mi vida me había sucedido algo así. Debo de mantener mi cuerpo y mi voz 24 horas en tensión para no cometer ninguna sandez cuando ese personaje revolotea en mi campo de visión, esto no es propio de mí.

No soy el único al que le ocurre. He empezado a observar a sus nakamas.

Cuando él está presente todos cambian, es como si desprendiera un aura de euforia y buen humor, corriendo de aquí para allá como un niño pequeño, jugando y haciendo tonterías. Incluso la malhumorada navegante parece relajarse cuando le ve.

Hay algo en ellos, algo en sus ojos que no entiendo, algo que se intensifica cada vez que él aparece.

Odio que las cosas se escapen de mi entendimiento así que pregunté a la única persona que podría darme una respuesta relativamente coherente, Nico Robin. Pero tan solo consiguió confundirme más.

"Él nos liberó" fue la respuesta.

En estos instantes, luchando contra mi mayor enemigo, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que me ocurrió, cuando cambié, cuando descubrí el significado de esa hermosa palabra y gracias a quién.

Y recuerdo el momento en el que no pude evitar sonreír cuando oí a mi aliado gritar al mundo que él iba a ser el Rey de los Piratas y a derrotar a Doflamingo.

Ahora estoy seguro de que él realmente lo conseguirá. Será el Rey de los Piratas, el necio que ha conseguido su propia definición, el que comprende y vive su significado, el que la poseerá más que nadie.

Y el hombre que me ayudará a conseguir mi sueño. Mi libertad.


End file.
